User talk:Oicraftian
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Takamura Yui page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Superior-chan (talk) 04:33, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Fictional TSF thingy Type 77 series (not to be confused with the F-4 variant of the same identification) Company HQ: Germany West Background During the war to push the BETA off the planet earth a company; B & K had become completed many contracts for military contractors and decided to try it's own hand at developing it's own TSF. This of course was not without faults however, new technologies were certainly a no-no and it needed to incorporate currently readily availible systems to fit it's highly limited budget. The Type 77E was intended to be a cheap private prototype venture into improving lower end TSF, and improve company experience in this field. B & K had so far only fulfilled production contracts as stated earlier, however it was about to change. By 1999 the Project 77 was born. Result In 2000 the Project 77 became the Project 77E and in 2001 the prototype became fully combat capable. Throughout it's entire development it was required to be have a good ratio between cost and anti BETA abilities. B & K decided that another selling point would be the ability to mount either 57mm, 36mm mit 120mm weapons for better logistics and emphasive on ease of the change to this TSF. Low cost measures, such as minor changes to software ie lowering software load on the electronics, or higher cost measures improving pilots ease of use, such as "full auto engage" (which will engage anything organic that lacks IFF unless programmed otherwise) were employed. The Type 77E was the production model of this TSF, with more powerful engines and minor structural improvements to the otherwise sound design. Being it is a small TSF at only 15m in stature it sacrificed fuel range and internal volume limiting it's long ranged performance. To try to match the F-15 in combat performance it emphasized on manueverability, and lowered load in combat conditions (issues with engaging anything organic not equipped with IFF reticified in later models such as 77F and 77S). Composites were utilized to retain it's structural strength in the 77E while reducing weight to once again emphasize on agility and manueverability. (model 77S is more durable than it's predecessors while retaining it's manuerability) Their are three mainstream variants to the Type 77, the 77E which might technically qualify as the export variant, the 77F, a much higher performance variant, and the 77S, the cream of the crop with the most fuel range to boot as well as top of the line electronics, and improved durability (a lacking feature in the 77E and 77F). Do note variants 77F and 77S have not yet entered combat due to their issues with the S band radar (also meaning they have the ability to engage the F-22A as if it was a normal TSF, bravo). However, pilot reviews of the 77E and 77F indicate that the improved manueverability is excessive, it causes it to be a little difficult to control and the main engines produce too MUCH power. It's certainly not suitable for new trainees, despite the automatic targeting feature which has an "issue" with targeting anything organic that does not have active IFF. Which means it's usually off because of it's tendancy to target general wild life, not a problem if you were say on the bloody moon but quite a big one when the planet is one such as EARTH. Combat results the Type 77E has shown it's worth in combat, also shown how much it lacks durability, and how older electronics modified to do better are not exactly the best choice. While in the market less wealthy nations appreciate it, the only one with modern electronics is the 77F, and it's still having issues with the S band radar. The later mass production version that rolled out in 2005 was a particularly unpleasant surprise for lockheed martin as it outperformed their F-16 in almost every way (except fuel range) and could duel on par with their F-15 (typically wins in short range combat, however the fire control for the 120mm is lacking). The previous advantages in avionics and electronics and eroded away to almost nill and the Type 77E still sported, despite an increase, a smaller price tag. Now the only concern was the lack of fuel range at full engine power. Which of course was so excessive that even 75% thrust was enough for it to pass an F-16 in acceleration and top speed. In combat the later Type 77E from 2005 (unofficially Type 77E-5) proved to be a welcome improvement to the F-15 while it still quite unhappily lacked TSF vs TSF performance at long ranges. In a 1 vs 1 duel comparison the 77E may seem to be a better choice, but wealthier nations prefer the F-15's other advantages. While the rest of the less weathly countries have begun to fund B & K's private venture in hopes of gaining their own capable TSF, West Germany has begun to lay a heavy hand on B & K not to export it with the S band radar and limit it to the 77F which lacks, like the 77E, actual ECM (electronic counter measures) a sign that limits TSF vs TSF combat (another cookie for the F-15). Reports have emerged that variants 77F and 77S have improved structure to make up for the stress of the engines at increased full engine power resulting in super cruiser ability. Whether it is true or not, Lockheed Martin recently aquired a 77E-5 for evaluation and deemed it and inferior TSF to their F-15's. The US of A has also stated that it is an attack on American interests and whatnot for the S band radar to be equipped on ANY export variant. (notice that it will easily locate the F-22A now) While the S band radar is less accurate (reduced hit probability with air to air missiles), the other "piggy backed" X band radar can also engage targets. B & K originally fulfilled electronics contracts for other major companies, resulting in the S variant owning the worlds most advanced electronics still incomplete